The present invention relates to a built-in ceiling light for fluorescent strip lamps having a box-like light housing which contains lamp bases with sockets and other electrical components for holding a minimum of one fluorescent strip lamp. A reflector arrangement consisting of longitudinal side reflectors can be inserted into the housing, possibly in association with a reflector grid which closes off the light housing at the light outlet side opening. Along a longitudinal side wall on the side of a housing base the light housing is provided with a channeled projection which extends in a longitudinal direction. The electrical components for use with the minimum of one fluorescent strip lamp are accommodated in a storage space formed by the projection of the longitudinal side wall, the adjacent housing base and the longitudinal side reflector which is located on this side.
The openings provided in false ceilings of buildings for built-in lights of the type described above are generally standardized. The light housing of a built-in ceiling light which is to be inserted into such an opening must thus be adapted to the dimensions of the opening. In the case of a shallow installation height the reflector arrangement which is to be inserted into the housing for specific light transmitting properties may only permit the additional accommodation of electrical components, in particular the ballast, when additional storage space is provided in the form of a projection from a longitudinal side wall in the vicinity of the housing base of the light housing. Such a projection impedes the mounting of the built-in ceiling light in the false ceiling since the light can no longer be inserted into the opening in the false ceiling vertically from below. In order to insert the light housing into the opening of the false ceiling, the light housing must be tilted sideways in a longitudinal direction and its projection first inserted into the opening whereupon it is then completely inserted upwards into the ceiling through the opening.